


Toy Store

by dateburykill (nickelodeonguts)



Series: BTD Bites [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeonguts/pseuds/dateburykill
Summary: Lawrence seeks help from the one person who knows how to play with his toys. Just short of a pentadrabble.





	Toy Store

“Well,  _you_ certainly know how to care for your dolls.”

Sano cradled Lawrence’s last visitor. Her arms and legs were sutured stumps, and the stitches each had a collar of scabbed skin. Her neck was a bright red mouth, the grinning slit revealing the gristly contents of her throat.

“I’m, uhh,” Lawrence mumbled, “kind of an amateur.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Sano said. “I’ve used this cleaver many times, and my dolls’ prognosis was far better than yours.” Sano set the victim down on the steel table. As Sano spoke, he cut through her clothes with his scalpel. “Did you provide the victim with general anesthesia?”

“Yes.”

“Did you seal off her nerves and blood vessels?”

Lawrence cringed and rubbed his arm.

“Don’t fret,” Sano said. “Your handiwork could use some finessing, but I’ve certainly seen worse.”

Sano admired the woman’s nude body. He ran his gloved hand over her breast, expecting something more lifelike. Instead, her flesh was cold and solid, like a block of clay he dug his hand into. His other hand touched her inner thigh, just shy of her core.

“If it comforts you,” Sano said, “I have recently invested in stronger sedatives because of my own toys’ poor prognosis rate.”

Lawrence looked at the tray of wooden prosthetics and shuddered.

“What is it about these dolls that fascinate you?” Sano asked.

“They’re not dolls,” Lawrence said. “I prefer to care for living things. They lie, and they don’t last long, but they’ll rely on anyone to survive.”

“They never leave you, and they never fight you,” Sano said, understanding him better.

“I could never find any life in plastic.”

Sano changed the subject. “Have you ever cradled your victims?”

He motioned at Lawrence to prepare the body bag. As Lawrence complied, Sano rocked and shushed the woman, talking to her as though she were a fussy infant.

“She looks like a sleeping baby doll,” Sano said. “She’s so vulnerable. You feel it every time you touch her.”

Sano slowly set the woman into the bag and zipped her into the dark womb.

“I can’t relate to people so easily,” Sano admitted. “I have no right to complain, as there are people who would rather die than live as I do. People are temporary, just as you and I are. I like dolls because they’re temporary at your behest. You can play with them whenever you want, and you can put them aside for later. But the best thing is you can more conveniently make dolls than you can ever make a new friend.”

“I wish I could say I fully understood what you meant,” Lawrence said.

“Whether you understand or not, I like that someone was here to listen for a change.”

Sano resigned from his monologue and picked up the scalpel.

“Alright, _quid pro quo_.” Sano turned to face Lawrence. “You said you know about someone?”

Lawrence nodded.

“Someone important to me?”

“A friend of mine knows him.”

“Then tell me.” Sano pointed the blade at him. “Where’s Strade?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble idea I had in mind after playing Lawrence’s route and then Sano’s doll route several times. I always imagined if they were to interact, Lawrence would want Sano’s advice on amputating his victims and Sano, in return, would want to know more about where Strade is. This isn’t a super deep piece, but I thought it was fun to write. Two cryptic as hell characters making light conversation—what a concept!
> 
> Anyway, I need to go to bed because it’s 5:00 a.m. where I’m at. I hope you all enjoy what I wrote and I’ll see you later!


End file.
